Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Special Episode: Pendulums, Back in Action
by Yuni Oha
Summary: A one-shot, double length episode based off of Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium. This episode introduces concepts from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V to the series, such as Action Duels, Pendulum Monsters, and the new Wyrm-Type. In this episode, a rising Entertainment Duelist challenges Yuni Oha, the newly crowned King of Games, to an exhibition Action Duel. Can Yuni adapt to this new style of dueling?


**Note on Continuity: This episode takes place in between Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Season 3: Guardian of the Balance and Season 4: Invasion of Light. This episode does feature concepts introduced in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V series, and as that has yet to come out in America, many of the names used here may change. If they do, this episode will be updated accordingly. **

**Also Note: Wyrm has been confirmed to be the English name for the Genryuu-Type**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Millennium

Special Episode: Pendulums, Back in Action

Yuni and Brutus are strolling down a sidewalk some where in Domino City. There appears to be a crowd of people, mostly teenage girls, following somewhat closely behind. All around people stop and stare as the two walk by, some especially the younger kids, point at Yuni excitedly. Yuni looks back at the mob and many of the girls giggle.

Brutus sighs and appears frustrated. Yuni smiles and asks, "What's wrong Brutus? Are you finally get tired of being the center of attention?"

Brutus exclaims, "No way! It's the exact opposite. You're the one getting all of the attention. I was in those finals too, but no one seems to notice me. I want some attention!"

Yuni flicks his hand through the air and says, "Take it, I don't want it."

"I wish it was that easy! No one even knows who I am. Watch."

Brutus runs up to a fairly attractive teenage girl, wearing a Duel Gauntlet. She looks at him strangely. Brutus, mustering up as much machismo as he can, says, "Hey, did you know that I made it to the semi-finals of the World of Duel Tournament? I couldn't help but notice your Duel Gauntlet. Maybe you and I should get a bite to eat and talk about Duel Monsters."

She snobbishly turns her head away and insults, "Why would I go on a date with you!?"

Brutus sighs, quickly looks towards Yuni, and then looks back as an idea forms in his head. He quickly adds, "Did I mention that I'm Yuni Oha's best friend?"

She does a double take and suddenly says with interest, "Did I just say that? I meant that we should have dinner tonight and talk about our…_mutual interests_." She pulls out a piece a paper and quickly writes down something. She then thrusts the paper in to Brutus' hands and says, "Pick me up tonight at six o'clock sharp. I don't like to be kept waiting." She walks off.

Brutus appears blissfully happy. Yuni walks up to him laughing. He says, "Smooth Brutus. Really smooth."

Brutus shrugs. "Hey, it worked, didn't it? I just got myself a date." He pockets the paper. The two continue to walk on.

Yuni comments, "You may be enjoying this, but I'm sure not. It's been three weeks since I became the King of Games, and it still hasn't died down. I can't go any where in public without…without something like this happening." He beckons at the mob following them. "Everywhere I go people say, 'Look, there's Yuni Oha, The King of Games!' I can't go anywhere without being the center of attention. It's very annoying. I hope it dies down soon."

"Well as long as you have it, I'm going to use it for all its worth!"

Yuni chuckles. "Whatever floats your boat Brutus."

As they continue to walk, they eventually notice a giant crowd of people gathering around large holo-display of something that can not be made out at their distance. Everyone here seems too focused on the holo-display to notice Yuni. Even the crowd following Yuni lose all interest in him and run towards the display. Yuni smiles and comments, "I need to know what their showing over there."

Brutus says snidely, "Why, are you jealous?"

"No, I need to know what's so effective in getting them to leave me alone." Yuni and Brutus walk over to the display. They mange to get a fairly good view. It is showing a large, plant-filled field, one that appears to be outside, but one who looks closely can tell that it's in the middle of a stadium. Yuni comments, "How curious, it looks like someone activated a Field Spell in a duel, but that is a massive field for a Field Spell." He continues to observe. The view changes and shows a close up of a tall, handsome man. His brown hair is combed back and he wears a grey and black suit, which appears to be formal, but also designed to allow him to move around easily. There is a large serpent dragon behind him. The man sticks his arm out and commands the dragon to attack, which it does by firing a beam of energy. The man's opponent is shown, a girl riding on top of the monster Sunlight Unicorn. Her monster gallops away, dodging the attack. The dragon attacks again. The girl snatches up a card that seems to have been lying on the ground and activates it, the attack is negated.

Brutus asks with confusion, "What is this!? How is that girl riding on a Duel Monster?! How did she dodge an attack!? How did she just activate a card she picked up off the ground!? And who's the other guy!?"

At the last question, several girls all around them turn with an angry look towards Brutus. One sneers, "You're saying that you've never heard of Jean Foucault!? He's only the most popular," she adds with a sense of lovingness, "and dreamy, duelist there is!"

Brutus says, "What about Yuni Oha?"

Another girl says, "Who cares about him? He doesn't compete in Action Duels."

Yuni nods his head in understanding. "This is an Action Duel. That would explain everything."

Brutus is surprised. "An Action Duel!? No way! That's so sweet!"

Yugi questions, _An Action Duel?_

Yuni smiles. _Yeah, I guess you never would have heard of one. It's a variant on dueling. You see, when you first start, a Field Spell gets put on the field. You then proceed to duel in the vast expanses created by said Field Spell. So while you abide by the normal rules of a duel, you also get to move around the field in order to dodge attacks, or confuse your opponent. It's also a lot about putting on a show for the audience._

Yugi, still sounding confused, asks, _And how about that girl, she's riding on a Duel Monster. How does that happen?_

_ Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, in an Action Duel you don't use AR or traditional holograms. Instead you use special Solid Vision Holograms, which take on actual substance, allowing you to touch the cards. Another interesting thing to take note of, scattered across the field are Action Cards. Either duelist can pick up said cards and activate them, just like that girl did._

_ Alright, that sounds very interesting and fun. I'd be interested in trying one._

_ Good luck with that. Action Duels, along with a new set of rules introduced, went out of popularity a long time ago. I haven't even heard of one being held since before I was born. This is a major shock to see._

Just as Yuni finishes explaining, the man, Jean Foucault, orders a final attack by his dragon, reducing his opponent's life points to zero. The crowd around Yuni and Brutus go crazy. Jean takes a bow and announces, "I would like to thank all of my fans. I couldn't do it without you." Several of the younger girls go crazy at that statement. He continues, "It is my mission to bring back the lost art of Action Dueling, and I know that my vision will become a reality. Just like a pendulum, Action Duels are swinging right back at us!" He bows once again, and the display ends. The crowd slowly disperses.

After a second of thinking Yuni adds, _His mention of a pendulum also reminds me, you know how you missed the introduction of Synchros, Xyzs, and Evolutions? Well, there's another type of monster you missed. It's called a Pendulum Monster. They're sort of like half-monsters, half-spells. You use them in something called a Pendulum Summon. According to urban legend they were actually created by a boy named Yuya Sakaki in the middle of a duel._

Yugi laughs. _After all I've been through, that's not that hard to believe._

_ Maybe, but I doubt that someone just turned a few of their regular monsters into Pendulum Monsters. It seems a little too far flung. Anyways, they went out of popularity along with the Action Duel. _Yuni turns to Brutus and says, "Come on, let's get going. You don't want to be late for your date." The two continue on.

* * *

It is later, apparently the next day. Now it's Yuni and Tori who are walking down the street. Once again, a mob journeys behind them. Tori looks back at them with annoyance and asks with some ire, "Can't you just ask them to leave or something?"

Yuni laughs. "I wish it was that easy." He notices Brutus standing and waiting. "Hey look, there's Brutus." They approach Brutus. Yuni asks, "Hey, how'd your date go last night?"

Brutus looks upset. "Absolutely horrible! All she wanted to talk about was you. She didn't care a thing about me. She wanted me to introduce her to you."

Tori bursts out laughing. "Sorry Brutus, but that's what you get for trying to get a date by being Yuni's friend."

Yuni wonders aloud, "Hey, have either of seen Zenith recently?"

Both shake their head. Tori answers, "No, I haven't seen him since your party. I hope he's okay."

Brutus brushes it off. "I'm sure he is. I'll bet that there's no reason to worry. Knowing him, he'll pop back up when no one expects him."

The group suddenly stops as an older man wearing a tuxedo stands in their way. Yuni asks, "May I help you?"

The man, who speaks with a British accent, says, "I presume that you are Mr. Oha?" Yuni nods. "Very good, very good. My employer requests an audience with you."

Yuni looks at him quizzically. "And who's your employer?"

"Pardon me Master Oha, but I am Jean Foucault's butler. He would be most pleased if you would follow me to his estate. And of course your friends are welcome as well."

Tori looks surprised. "Wait, you work for _the _Jean Foucault!? The duelist who's attempting to bring back Pendulum Monsters and Action Duels? That Jean Foucault?"

The butler nods. "Yes, he is my employer."

Tori turns to Yuni and urges, "You've got to do this Yuni, it's the chance of a lifetime! Jean Foucault is all about bringing back history, he's great!"

Yuni shrugs. "How could I deny such a gracious invitation?"

The butler beckons them along. "Very good, very good. If you would be so kind as to follow me."

* * *

Yuni, Tori, Brutus, and the butler are walking up the steps towards a large mansion. Brutus is looking up at it with awe. Once in side, they find themselves in a massive parlor. The butler leads them to the next room, which is an equally large salon. Sitting on a couch is Jean Foucault. The butler bows and says, "I brought him just as you asked." And then leaves the room.

Jean gets up. He speaks with a French accent, "Greetings, you must be Yuni Oha." He extends his hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

Yuni shakes his hand. "I should be the one saying that. You're getting pretty famous."

Jean shrugs as if it's no big deal. "Certainly not famous as the King of Games?" He says as if he suddenly remembers, "Oh silly me, where are my manners?" He beckons to another couch across from his. "Please, take a seat." They do so. "Would you like anything to drink? If you would it's no problem at all." He snaps his fingers and his butler appears by his side.

The three shake their heads. Yuni says, "No thanks, we're good."

"Very well, very well." He nods at his butler, who then leaves again.

Yuni ventures to ask, "If I may inquire, why have you asked me here?"

Jean laughs. "You are a man of business, Yuni Oha, and I respect that. Let's look at things as fact. You and I are quite possibly - no, scratch that, definitely - the two most popular duelists alive right now." Yuni nods. "And as I would hope you know, I am on a quest. A quest to bring about the return of Action Duels. I feel that they were prematurely left behind. They have so much to offer. So far, I have been doing a good job of promoting them, but let's face it. Up until this point I've only dueled various professional duelists, no one notable though. However, if the King of Games himself would compete in an Action Duel with me, than that might change."

"So what is it that you're asking?"

"I would like for you and I to have an exhibition Action Duel, all for fun of course. It would be broadcast around the world on every major holo-vision station, in every language. It would be glorious. Imagine, the King of Games himself taking on the master of Action Duels at his own game. It would go down in history as one of the greatest duels since Yugi versus Kaiba. So what do you say?"

Yuni thinks it over. He smiles and nods. "You're on."

The two get up and shake hands again. Jean says with excitement, "Then its settled. One week from now, you and I will meet on the battlefield. Good luck to you Mr. Oha."

Yuni smiles. "Likewise."

* * *

It's a week later. The scene shows a massive stadium, filled with thousands of cheering fans. Brutus, Tori, and Yuni's grandpa are shown to be amongst the crowd. Yuni's grandpa looks quite excited. He says, "This is quite exhilarating. It's been so long since I've watched a Pro-Duel."

Tori comments, "It should be starting any minute now."

Brutus looks a little upset. He complains, "Why does it always have to be Yuni who gets to do stuff like this? He doesn't even want to be famous. I'll bet that I could beat the Foucault guy."

Tori laughs. "Maybe, but you're not famous like Yuni."

"Don't remind me."

Yuni's grandpa shouts, "Look, they're starting!"

Sure enough, the announcer has walked out to a podium on the side of the duel field. He announces with a voice full of charisma, "Ladies and gentlemen! The Ministry of Dueling is proud to present an exhibition match between two of the most famous duelists of our generation! As you all know, this match will be in the form of an Action Duel! Let's start things up!" He holds a card up into the air. "I activate the Field Spell Card, Clockwork Tower!"

The voice of the Duel Computer announces, "Scanning Field Spell. Activating Solid Vision Hologram System. Activating Clockwork Tower." There is a flash of light and suddenly the Field Spell is coming to life. A massive steam punk styled tower of gears, clocks, and pendulums rises out of the ground. There is one main tower and then two spires on either side of it.

The announcer explains, "While on this field, whenever a duelist performs a Pendulum Summon, they get to draw two cards!" He takes a pause and then announces, "And now to introduce our duelists! First, on the left, he has an undefeated streak in Action Duels, and he's one of the only duelists alive who can perform a Pendulum Summon! I give you our champion, Jean Foucault!" Jean walks out of the spire on the left and takes a bow. The audience goes crazy. Then, our challenger on the right! Mere weeks ago he was nothing but an unheard of up and coming duelist. Now he's the King of Games! It is my pleasure to introduce Yuni Oha!" Yuni steps out waving. An orb of light appears in the announcer's hands. "Now, it's time to get this underway, but first, let's spread the Action Cards!" He throws the orb into the air. Once it reaches the peak of its trajectory it shatters into dozens of glowing cards, which scatter across the field. He explains, "For those who don't know how an Action Duel works, these Action Cards are now spread across the field, able to be picked up at any time by a duelist to be used! However, a duelist can only have one Action Card in their hand at a time! And make sure you watch out for those pesky Action Trap Cards! Let's get this show on the road! Duelists, activate your Duel Gauntlets!"

Yuni and Jean do just that. The Duel Computer says, "Action Duel now commencing. Yuni Oha vs. Jean Foucault. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Interfacing Duel Gauntlet System to the Solid Vision Projector. Commence dueling." An edited version of the Duel Screen appears in front of each duelist. It smaller and more compact, better to travel around with.

Jean bows and asks, "If you would be so kind, I will take the first move."

Yuni nods in affirmation. "Be my guest."

"Very well." Jean draws. Upon his draw, the crowd goes wild. Jean smiles and explains, "There are a lot of reasons that I do these duels, but I must admit, by far the greatest reason I do it is for the fans. No, I don't mean that in a selfish way, in fact, it's quite the opposite. You see, when I hear the fans cheering, I know that they are happy, and that is what truly makes me happy. As an Entertainment Duelist, that is what I exist for." The audience, seeing this speech over various virtual screens that appear around the stadium, cheer even louder. "But I digress, allow this duel to begin. I summon Drachrono Plank (Light/Level 4/Wyrm/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0)!" The monster that appears in front of Jean is a primarily white European-styled dragon. It has ornate gold patterns crisscrossing its body. On its chest an infinity sign emblem is emblazoned. Jean explains, "A Plank Unit is the smallest possible measurement of time in physics, and in this spirit, my monster must be summoned right away, during my first turn! Now I'll end my turn (Jean's hand: 5)."

As Yuni draws he declares, "Duel on!"

The crowd explodes with cheers. They all begin to chant, "Duel on, duel on, duel on…!"

In the audience Tori comments, "It would appear that everyone here already knows about Yuni." She laughs. "Right Brutus?" She looks over to Brutus who, along with Yuni's grandpa, is chanting with the rest of the audience. Tori sighs.

Yuni declares, "Since you control a monster, and I control none, I can special summon Cyber-Tech Accelerator (Wind/Level 5/Machine/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)!

Then I'll tribute it in order to summon Cyber-Tech Skull Archfiend (Dark/Level 6/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1200)! Now Skull Archfiend, attack and destroy Drachrono Plank!" Yuni's monster charges electrical energy and fire it at Jean's monster.

Jean smiles and winks to the audience. "Got to run!" He leaps off of the tower. The dragon dives down after him. The lightning attack strikes where he stood just moments ago. Moments before he hits the ground, his dragon catches him and gently lowers him to the floor. The area that Jean is now in has no solid ground, merely girders crisscrossing over a vast network of gears and springs. He is surrounded by swinging pendulums.

Yuni double takes in shock. He quickly gets over it and commands, "Attack again!" His monster fires another bolt of lightening, of which Jean and his monster promptly dodge. As he's coming up, he grabs something off the floor. Yuni declares, "Keep on attacking!"

Jean holds up the card he picked up and declares, "I activate the Action Spell Card, Avoid! This card negates your attack!" As he activates the card, his monster dodges out of the way of Yuni's attack.

Yuni appears a little annoyed. "Alright, in that case I'll have to set a card and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 3)." Once Yuni sets his card, it fades away, for easier traveling.

Jean draws. He announces, "Who out there is ready to see the ultimate type of summoning?"

The crowd begins to chant, "Pendulum, Pendulum, Pendulum…!"

Jean explains, "By tributing Drachrono Plank, I can add one Pendulum Monster from my deck to my hand!" A card is added. "Now, on my Left Pendulum Zone, I place Drachrono Period (Left Scale: 3) and in my Right Pendulum Zone, I place Drachrono Amplitude (Right Scale: 8)!" Two columns of blue light appear on either side of him. In the column on his left is a serpentine Asian-styled dragon. It is decorated in a similar manner to the previous Drachrono monster, colors and infinity sign. Its tail hangs lower than the rest of it, and with a circular flare on its bottom. The tail swings like a pendulum. On the other side, is a similar dragon, almost identical in most areas, only small features being different.

The announcer announces, "Check it out! Jean Foucault has now placed his two Pendulum Monsters into the Pendulum Zones as Spell Cards, he can now summon any monsters from his hand whose levels are between his card's Pendulum Scales!" The crowd continues their chant.

Across Jean's duel screen, the word "Pendulum" appears in rainbow letters. A golden pendulum appears behind Jean as he declares, "Go, Pendulum Summon!" The pendulum continues to swing, faster and faster, higher and higher. As it swings, along its path two orbs of light appear. The word "Pendulum" appears in front of the pendulum to match the word on his duel screen. Each orb develops into a monster and the pendulum disappears. "I Pendulum Summon Drachrono Century (Light/Level 4/Wyrm/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 100) and Drachrono Millennium (Light/Level 7/Wyrm/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 1000)!" Drachrono Century is another Chinese-inspired dragon, but this one has hands and legs. Drachrono Millennium is another European-based dragon, this one standing on four legs, and being much larger than any other Drachrono monster so far. "Now since I just Pendulum Summoned, the effect of Clockwork Tower activates and allows me to draw two cards!" He does so. "Now, Drachrono Millennium, attack Yuni's Cyber-Tech Skull Archfiend!" Jean's monster begins to charge energy.

Yuni declares, "I activate my Trap Card, Negate Attack!"

Jean returns, "I activate the Pendulum Effect of Drachrono Amplitude, which negates the activation of any Counter Trap Cards!" From its column of light, the Pendulum Monster fires a beam of light, which destroys Yuni's card.

The announcer says, "That's right folks, while in the Pendulum Zones, a Pendulum Monster can activate a special effect known as a Pendulum Effect! This effect is completely separate from that card's monster effect!"

Jean's monster fires its attack. Yuni quickly looks left and right. He notices something out of the corner of his eye and grabs for it. It's an Action Card. As the attacks coming at him, he declares, "Go Action Spell, Tag-Out! This card tributes my monster in order to summon another monster of an equal level from my deck in defense position!" Just as the attack is about to hit, Cyber-Tech Skull Archfiend shatters away. "In its place, I summon Cyber-Tech Dragoon (Fire/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700)!" Yuni's dragon appears on the field in defense position. Yuni smiles and thinks, _I've always wanted to do this. _He says, "Let's fly!" He hops onto Cyber-Tech Dragoon, who screeches and then flies away from the tower. "When I special summon this monster, it adds a Polymerization from my deck to my hand."

Jean commands, "Drachrono Millennium, redirect your attack!" His monster launches its attack again, hitting Yuni's monster, but doing nothing.

Yuni explains, "During your first turn after my monster is special summoned, it can't be destroyed by battle, that is as long as it's in defense mode!"

Jean grins. "Trivial. Drachrono Century, attack!" His monster launches an attack which hit's the Cyber-Tech Dragoon and Yuni (Yuni's LP: 3800). Yuni appears confused. Jean explains, "As long as Drachrono Century has been Pendulum Summoned, it's able to inflict Piercing Damage! But you've still got more damage coming your way!" An orb of energy fires from Drachrono Period and hits Yuni (Yuni's LP: 3400). "Because whenever one of my Drachrono monsters inflicts damage to you, the Pendulum Effect of Drachrono Period inflicts another 400 points of damage!" Yuni and his dragon begin to circle above jean, awaiting the rest of his turn. Jean simply says, "I am content to end my turn (Jean's hand: 5)."

Yuni declares, "My draw!" as he draws. He thinks, _Alright, his Pendulum Monsters will just stick around, and then on his next turn he'll be able to Pendulum Summon again. However, while they might be monsters normally, while they're in the Pendulum Zones, they count as spells, meaning the have all the weaknesses of a Spell Card. _He says aloud, "I activate Dark Hole!" A vortex opens up over the field and destroys each of Jean's Pendulum Monsters. Upon being destroyed, each one turns into an orb of light and zips into Jean's Duel Gauntlet.

Yugi questions, _What just happened?_

Yuni realizes, _Oh yeah, I forgot about that part. If a Pendulum Monster is destroyed, instead of going to the grave, its sent to the Extra Deck._

_ What does it do there?_

_ Whenever you perform a Pendulum Summon, you have two options of where to summon from. There's, of course, the hand, and then there's the Extra Deck, but you can only summon Pendulum Monsters from there._

_ Hmm…confusing._

_ I know. _Yuni returns attention to the duel. His dragon flies downwards and Yuni jumps off, landing on the ground. He declares, "I activate Polymerization in order to fuse Cyber-Tech Dragoon with Cyber-Tech Swordsman in order to summon Cyber-Tech Dragon Champion (Wind/Level 7/Dragon/Fusion/ATK 2600/DEF 2100)!" Yuni's swordsman mounts his dragon. "Then I'll summon Cyber-Tech Magnet Knight + (Earth/Level 4/Rock/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1600), which, when summoned, adds a Cyber-Tech Magnet Knight - to my hand. Now Cyber-Tech Dragon Champion, attack Drachrono Millennium! My monster has enough power to do this, because it gains 500 attack points when attacking a monster with more attack than it has (ATK: 3100)!" Yuni's monster charges at Jean's and destroys it.

Jean declares, "When Drachrono Millennium is attacked, it destroys the monster that attacked it!" A burst of energy appears in the air and hits Yuni's monster, destroying it.

Yuni thinks, _Alright, I hate to leave a monster like Magnet Knight + out on my field without any backup, but this is an Action Duel, I'd better just keep a look out for some Action Cards. _He says aloud, "I end my turn (Yuni's hand: 2)." Out of the corner of his eye, Yuni spots an Action Card and slowly makes his way towards it, careful not to alert Jean.

Jean draws. "I summon Drachrono Chronoton (Light/Level 3/Wyrm/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000) in defense mode, whose effect increases the attack of all of my other Drachrono monsters by 300 (ATK: 2200)." This Drachrono is a slim serpent, its design similar to those of other Drachrono monsters. It twists and turns around itself. "Now Drachrono Century, attack the Cyber-Tech Magnet Knight +!" Jean's dragon attacks.

Yuni springs into action and quickly grabs the card. He declares, "I activate the-" A look of shock crosses his face. He questions, "Action Trap Card, Back Draft!?" A burst of fire comes out of the card and hits Yuni (Yuni's LP: 2900).

The announcer says, "Oh, that's got to hurt! Too bad, it seems that Yuni has picked up an Action Trap Card! These pesky cards activate automatically upon picking them up, and will almost always have a negative effect on the one picking them up! Better luck next time Yuni!"

During the explanation, Jean focused his attention towards the announcer. This gives Yuni time to hunt for another card. He finally spots one as the announcer finishes his explanation. Jean returns his attention to the duel and commands his monster to attack again. Yuni dives for the card and activates it without seeing what it is.

Jean looks amused. "So you managed to pull out a Backfire. You are getting good at this Yuni."

Yuni grins. "I'm a fast learner. After all, I am the King of Games." He looks at the card he activated. "So you already seem to know about this card, so I'm sure that you know that it negates your attack and inflicts damage to you equal to half the attack of your monster!" Another burst of fire appears, this one aimed at Jean (Jean's LP: 2900). "It would appear that we are tied."

Jean nods in agreement. "Yes, and nothing is more exhilarating to the fans than such an even-matched, spirit-filled duel! I'll set two cards and end my turn (Jean's hand: 3)."

Yuni draws. "I summon Cyber-Tech Magnet Knight - (Earth/Level 4/Rock/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1700)! Now, with both Magnet Knight + and Magnet Knight - on my field, their magnetic pull will bring out Cyber-Tech Magnet Knight 0 (Earth/Level 4/Rock/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1800)!" Yuni's three Magnet Knights strike a pose. "And now that all three of the Magnet Knight Brothers are out on the field together, I can merge them together in order to form Cyber-Tech Magna Knight Ferros (Earth/Level 8/Rock/Effect/ATK 3500/DEF 3850)!" The three monsters separate and reform into their combined state. "Now Ferros, attack and destroy Drachrono Chronoton!" Yuni's monster begins to slash at Jean's, but first Yuni adds, "When Ferros attacks a monster, its magnetic pull can force that monster to switch battle positions! Go, Pole Reversal!" Jean's zero attack point monster switches into an offensive stance. "This duel is over!" The crowd goes wild.

Jean declares, "Activate facedown card, Drachrono Time Shift!" Jean's monster begins to distort and warp. It is then switches places with Jean's other monster, which Yuni hits (Jean's LP: 1600). "This card swaps the target of your attack!"

Yuni observes, "But now you are stuck with a monster with no offensive capabilities."

Jean grins. "Only time will tell how that pans out."

Yuni nods in agreement. "Good point. I'll set a card and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 0)."

Jean draws with showmanship. "I activate my other facedown card, Drachrono Worm Hole! This card tributes one Drachrono monster I control in order to add a Pendulum Monster from my deck to my hand. And now, in my Left Pendulum Zone, I activate Drachrono Frequency (Left Pendulum Scale: 2) and in my right one I play Drachrono Oscillation (Right Pendulum Scale: 9)!" The two blue pillars of light reappear on either side of Jean, and the two monsters appear in each one. The one on the left is a two-headed serpentine dragon, designed in the same fashion as other Drachrono monsters, and like the other Drachrono Pendulum Monsters, its tail is a swinging pendulum. The second monster is large, lizard-like dragon with a pendulum tail. The crowd begins to cheer for another Pendulum Summon. Jean declares, "Now I Pendulum Summon!" A large Pendulum appears behind Jean and begins to swing. "I summon Drachrono Period (Light/Level 4/Wyrm/Pendulum/Scale 3-3/ATK 1500/DEF 1200) and Drachrono Amplitude (Light/Level 6/Wyrm/Pendulum/Scale 8-8/ATK 2300/DEF 2500) from my Extra Deck along with the Drachrono Infinity (Light/Level 8/Wyrm/Effect/ATK 3500/DEF 3500) from my hand!" Drachrono Infinity is another Asian-styled dragon, this one however is larger than any before it. It orients itself in a way that causes it to look like an infinity sign. Jean draws two cards due to the Clockwork Tower effect. He then explains, "Drachrono Infinity can only be brought onto the field by a Pendulum Summon, but when he does, look out! He's my fiercest monster!"

Yuni retorts, "My Magna Knight Ferros can take him!"

"Maybe for now, but not once I activate the effect of Drachrono Period, which when it's Pendulum Summoned, increases the attack of all Pendulum Summoned monsters on my field by 500 (Period's ATK: 2000) (Amplitude's ATK: 2800) (Infinity's ATK: 4000)! Now I can take your monster! Before I attack, I should warn you, Drachrono Amplitude prevents you from adding spell cards to your hand by any method other than drawing. That means you can't grab any Action Cards!" Yuni appears nervous. "So Drachrono Infinity, let's do this, attack Cyber-Tech Magna Knight Ferros with Flames of Infinity!" The dragon breathes golden flames, which cause Yuni's monster to shatter away (Yuni's LP: 2400). "Now Drachrono Period, attack directly!" The second dragon breathes white flames at Yuni, who is knocked back by the attack (Yuni's LP: 400). He slowly manages to get up. The crowd begins to cheer for Jean. "The honor is yours Drachrono Amplitude, finish this!"

The announcer announces, "Is this it for the King of Games!? Has he finally met his match!? Is this duel over!?"

Yuni says with determination, "I'm not done yet!"

Jean objects, "But you can't gather any Action cards!"

"Have you forgotten about my facedown card!?" A look of surprise crosses Jean's face as Yuni activates his trap. "I activate Last Chance! Since your direct attack would defeat me, I can reduce my life points to 100 in order to negate your attack (Yuni's LP: 100)! Then I can draw two cards!" Yuni draws.

Jean nods in acknowledgment. "You are a fine duelist of many skills. I end my turn (Jean's hand: 4). Before you start your turn, you should know that the Pendulum Effect of Drachrono Frequency prevents me from taking any damage from battles involving a Pendulum Summoned monster, while Drachrono Oscillation prevents my Pendulum Summoned monsters from being destroyed by battle."

Yuni slowly nods as he realizes what that means. He draws a card. "I'll just have to find a way around it! I activate Pot of Greed!" Yuni draws two more cards. He smiles. "The perfect draw. I place Cyber-Tech Tick in my Left Pendulum Zone (Left Pendulum Scale: 4) and Cyber-Tech Tock in my Right (Right Pendulum Scale: 8)!" Both monsters appear in columns of light on either side of Yuni. Tick is robotic mech that appears to built off of a clock. As a weapon it holds a pendulum. Tock is another clock-mech, but this one based off of a digital clock.

Jean is shocked. The crowd goes silent. Jean asks, "How did you get Pendulum Monsters!?"

Yuni grins. "You'd be surprised what being the King of Games can get you."

He has a flashback of him walking into the office of the Minister of Dueling. The Minister, sitting behind a desk says, "When I was told that some teenager showed up ad wanted to see me without an appointment, I told my secretary to turn you away, but imagine my shock when I learn that it is in fact the King of Games coming to pay my humble office a visit. Now, to what do I owe the honor?"

Yuni asks, "I'm preparing for an exhibition match, and I was wondering if you could make some cards for me." The flashback ends.

Yuni declares, "And now, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100) and Cyber-Tech Apprentice (Dark/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700)!" Yuni draws two cards due to Clockwork Tower. The crowd goes absolutely insane.

Jean comments, "So you managed to pull off a Pendulum Summon, that doesn't mean that you can beat me."

"Actually, it does! First I activate the Pendulum Effect of Cyber-Tech Tick, which gives both of my monsters 300 attack for every Pendulum Summoned monster on the field, for a total of an extra 1500 each (Magician's ATK: 4000) (Apprentice's ATK: 3500)! Then comes the Pendulum Effect of Cyber-Tech Tock, which, when I Pendulum Summon, negates the effects of one card on the field, such as your Drachrono Frequency! Add to that the effect of my Cyber-Tech Apprentice, which gives my magician another 500 attack points (ATK: 4500)! Now, let's finish this! Cyber-Tech Magician, attack Drachrono Infinity and Cyber-Tech Apprentice, you attack Drachrono Period! Cyber Magic Attack and Cyber Burning Attack!" Yuni's two monsters launch their attacks. Jean and his monsters attempt to dodge, but can only get out of the way of Cyber-Tech Magician's attack, so Apprentice's attack still hits. Cyber-Tech Magician automatically attacks again, hitting its mark this time (Jean's LP: 0).

The announcer says with excitement, "And that's it folks! This match is history! Yuni Oha, the King of Games has defeated Jean Foucault, the Prince of Pendulums! Amazing!"

The Solid Holograms fade away, leaving Yuni and Jean on the floor. Jean was knocked backwards by the force of the last attack. Yuni walks over to him and extends a hand. Jean says, "You beat me. We were playing my game, with my rules, and yet you still beat me. I can't believe it. You truly are worthy of your title." He grabs Yuni's hand and Yuni helps him up.

The two shake hands and Yuni turns towards the audience and announces, "I, Yuni Oha, approve of Action Duels and Pendulum Summoning! A new age is upon us, the age of Pendulum Summoning has returned!" The crowd cheers.


End file.
